warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide:How to make a fanon Necron Tombworld
Necrons are probably the most interesting of races to write an article about. There is very little canon detailing this race, but rather than granting immense creative freedom, the little fragments of canon actually tie it all up. There are still ways however, to be very creative and unique when writing about Necrons, just as long as you follow a few simple steps, as detailed below. Since the 5th edition, the chance for you to be creative has grown tremendously, even allowing your Necrons to have free will! Please, if you are also a revenous Necron fan besides me, add to and improve this article. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) What is a Necron Tombworld? Necrons are possibly the oldest existing race in the galaxy, out-dating even the enigmatic Eldar. Every Necron army is organised into'' "Tombworlds", the overall size and strength of the tombworlds depending on the size of the planet. Tombworlds are usually death and/or dead worlds, such as Karuava III, but there are also Necron Tombworlds that are thriving with life, such as Kronus. ''Being that the site follows a lot of editions: In the 4th edition Necron armies are not known to have any notable military organisation, this is a chance for you to design your own, unique battle methods for your phalanx of soulless Necrons. But if you would like your Tombworld to be of the latest edition, Necrons are organised into Dynasties, houses of traditional rule by Necron overlords, or even the mighty Phaerons. You may choose for your Tombworld to follow one of the canon dynasties, or even create your own! Under fifth Eddition Tombworlds themselves are now divided into three catagories with Fringeworlds being smallest and least significant (necron armies here are unlikely to have the superweapons or even troop power of other worlds), Coreworlds which are the essential bulk of a dynasty and collectively will possess more Necron forces than elsewhere, and finally Crownworlds which will be the seats of power in a Necron Dynasty and individually possessing the most Necron and greatest Technology. PLEASE NOTE: Tombworld articles are also about the planet itself, so be sure to detail stuff such as the climate, size and what system this Tombworld is in. History What is your Tombworld's history? How and when was it formed? What battles have they fought? What glorious victories have they won and souls they've harvested? What terrible defeats have they suffered? Necrons are the oldest race in the galaxy, they are bound to have massive amounts of history to be told. PLEASE NOTE: For any aspect of your necron tombworld, it is essential that your necrons are not touched by the warp. Necrons, in fact, hate the chaos gods and all it's power. Seeing themselves above it. That means that they DO NOT: *Have Souls *follow the chaos gods *harness any power of the warp *use psychic power *use warp travel *...or anything related to that. Instead, they *follow the C'tan (In 5th edition they use the power of the C'tan shards, after they rebelled against them) *Use the power of the C'tan and their own technology. *Travel using an "Anti inertia drive" instead of warp travel. In fact, this is much faster, much more reliable, and much less dangerous. Sex The gender of most Necrons are basically impossible to tell, being that they are robots. But it seems as if the entire race is completely male. Being that the Warhammer 40,000 storyline does not bring this up, you may feel free to determine the gender of your Tombworld. Colors Though the classic color for Necrons is silver, some Tombworlds do have rather interesting, ceramic and ornamental appearances. This section is another, very customisable aspect for your Tombworld. Characters Does your Tombworld have any notable characters? A really good example can be a section detailing the Necron Lord of the Tombworld and his court. Does the Necron lord have any Crypteks? Is there a lesser Necron noble whom wishes to usurp the power of your Necron Overlord? Or does your lord possess any stassis enduced eccentricity? Etymology A minor concern, but one you should think about, is what are your Tombworld's members called? You may decide that "Necron Warrior" isn't enough to honor the ancient title of your Necrons. Type/Specialisation Each Necron dynasty has each own specific goals. Feel free to write about your dynasties, as long as it obeys canon (Example: You cannot have "Nice" Necrons) Equipment Same with equipment, even though most Tombworlds have exactly the same weapons, you may feel free to coin your own devastating Necron weaponry. One of the most unique things about Necron Equipment is the sheer level of technology that they have. Necrons are by far the most tech advanced race in 40k, beating even the Eldar. Necron science is so advanced that it breaches on sorcery. You can have fun making new equipment with outrageous functions. Category:Necrons Category:Necron Tombworlds